Alvin, Simon and Theodore
Alvin, Simon and Theodore are anthropomorphic chipmunks in The Alvin Show and Alvin and the Chipmunks. They have been featured in cartoons, movies and crossovers alongside their adoptive father and manager Dave Seville. Summary The three perform as a musical troop plying their talents as a sort of high pitched a cappella troop. Their style is considered a success in-universe which has earned them fame, moderate wealth and celebrity status. Their cartoons and movies usually feature at least one song each and generally rely the chipmunks dealing with the pressures of fame or leaning personal life lessons. All three tend to create more than a large fuss for Dave as their manger/surrogate father. Members Alvin Alvin is the self-proclaimed leader and also the middle child of the Chipmunks, sporting a red shirt with a large "A" on it and a tone of conceit. Alvin is easy to tell apart from his brothers and often is the focus of the life-lessons being touched upon. Alvin is brash, proud and arrogant but never callous to his fans or brothers. Mostly he is usually acts like the manager of the group since Dave doesn't act like one. Theodore Theodore, the youngest chipmunk due to his youthful appearance and is clad in green and often can be distinguished from his two older brothers as the worrywart of the crew. Theodore tends to be shy and prudish compared to his brothers while also easily the kindest. Most of Theodore's problems stem from his less than assertive nature and any life-lessons touched upon for him mostly involve him overcoming his demure nature. Just like Simon, he is also the straight man of the group too. Simon Simon is the oldest chipmunk and the deuteragonist of the series, and easy to pick out with his long blue shirt and glasses. Simon prides himself on being the most intelligent of the three and the most sophisticated, life lessons taught to Simon usually focus on teaching humility...or can be as simple as just never trusting Alvin over his own good sense. Simon is usually the straight man next to Alvin's antics and the only one looking out for Theodore. Live-Action (2007) Alvin, Simon and Theodore are the titular main protagonists of the Alvin and the Chipmunks film series. The three perform as a musical troop plying their talents as a sort of high pitched a Capella troop. Their style is considered a success in-universe which as earned them fame, moderate wealth and celebrity status. They are also the adoptive children of Dave Seville. Members *Alvin (middle child and leader). *Simon (oldest and most intelligent, mature, and responsible of the group) *Theodore(youngest and the most guillible and kindest one of the group) Gallery ChipmunksNChipettes.png The+Chipmunks+alvinthechipmunk.jpg alvin britt.jpg|Alvin with Brittany property_127658_Alvin7.jpg ALCM Character Revised Alvinn.png ALCM Character Revised Simon.png ALCM Character Revised Theodore.png Alvin and the Chipmunks.png|Chipmunks through time You sounded like dave alvin by imunkettes-d4mbemh.png Property 766939 Alvin10.jpg The_Chipmunks_in_Keeping_Up_With_The_Humphries.png alvinshow.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4062.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4307.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4338.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7742.jpg|The Chipmunks and Chipettes face Claudia and Klaus Furschtein Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Famous Category:Damsels Category:Partners in Training Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular Category:Orphans Category:Egalitarian Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Dissociative Category:Teams Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Mischievous Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Book Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Genius Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Elementals Category:Bond Creator Category:Insecure Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Type dependent on Version Category:MAD Heroes